


Sick

by theblkdahlia666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblkdahlia666/pseuds/theblkdahlia666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeply troubled young woman has an unwanted run in with the Winchesters and finds out there's more darkness in the world than what's inside her. Will she succumb to her own demons or finally realize there are things in this world that are worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

All I wanted was for the pain to go away. That's how this all started. The pain has always been the one constant thing in my life. Whether self created or forced upon me, it was the only thing that I could count on to be there. In a sick way it was almost comforting, I guess because I knew what to expect. I didn't like to think about how I got to this point. Remembering all the things that brought me here wouldn't do anything but send me into a spiral. That's how I came to meet them. When I was at my lowest they pulled me back, gave me something to fight. Other than myself for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm ashamed to to admit that I considered it. Seriously considered it, because it was the only thing I had left to offer. Selling myself was the one thing I swore I would never do. I opted for stealing and conning to get what I needed. People on vacation with no alarm systems were usually pretty lucrative, plus it meant a bath and clean clothes, sometimes food if I was lucky. But of course that wasn't the first thing I went for. All that shit was just a bonus. Me? I went straight for the medicine cabinet, under the sink, beside table drawers. I hit the jackpot one time. I don't know who these people were but they had all the good stuff. Percocet, Valium and Oxys. My favourite things in this world. I left that house higher than I'd been in years. I had enough to keep me going for a month if I was careful. But I wasn't careful and a few weeks later I was desperate again. I had a pretty close call and almost got caught by a nosy neighbour so I hit up my second go to. Shitty motels. The ones that charged by the hour. They usually attracted the kind of people who wouldn't call the cops for their own reasons. 

I waited until the middle of the night, a couple hours after the last door had opened and closed. I pulled up my hood and scoped out the options. I found a big shiny black car. It was in pretty good shape, like someone had invested a lot of time and effort to keep it up. It automatically peaked my interest, there had to be something good in there. Quiet as a mouse I picked the lock on the trunk. Disappointment flooded through me when I eased the lid up. Just a bunch of crap. Old flannel shirts and empty liquor bottles. I was ready to move on to the next car when I saw something gleaming in the corner of the trunk. I tried to see what it was but it wasn't in the trunk itself. It was underneath. The trunk had a false bottom. Jackpot. I carefully lifted the floor up and-. 

What the fuck. There was knives and shotguns, books in some weird looking language. I poked around a bit. There were rosaries and crosses and jugs of water. Fucking satan worshipping freaks. Maybe I could sell the guns. I had just picked on up when I heard a noise behind me and froze. "Don't move." Shit. I slowly lifted my hands. Fuck. How do I get out of this. I shifted a fraction and saw that the motel door was open a crack. "Don't fucking move. Sam!" He called to someone in the room. Hoping he had looked towards the door I lunged and tried to grab one of the knives but I felt something slam into the back of my head. I felt myself slump to the pavement. "Son of a bitch!" I could feel the warmth spreading in my hair and struggled not to slip into the darkness. I heard the door creak open and the shuffle of hurried footsteps. "Dean, what are you yelli- what the hell?" My eyes slid shut and I could feel myself slipping away. "Found this asshole poking around in the trunk." Someone turned me over onto my back and pushed my hood back. I couldn't hold on anymore. The last thing I heard before the black washed over me was a gasp. "What the fuck? It's just a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

~ Dean's POV ~

I needed more whiskey. I'd long since finished the bottle and was no closer to sleep than when I had started. Sammy's soft snoring was the only sound in the room. I looked over at my brother, his face peaceful with sleep. Bastard. I sighed deeply and dragged myself out of bed. Laying there would be pointless so I might as well get some work done except I wasn't nearly bored enough for research. Well, the guns always need cleaning. I started on my main piece and it wasn't long before I lost myself in methodology of the task. I finished and moved onto Sam's. Finishing quicker than I'd hoped I got up and headed for the door to grab a few more from the trunk. 

Before I could open the door I heard a soft click outside. It was faint enough that had I been asleep it would have gone unheard. I crossed to the window and pulled the curtain back an inch. Son of a bitch. I could just see the outline of a man standing in front of the open trunk. I looked back to Sam still sound asleep. Dammit. I quickly crossed the room and put my hand on his shoulder. From too many years experience his eyes flew open and his hard darted under his pillow. I put a finger to my lips and and he blinked a few times before nodding. I motioned to the door. Without a word he was up and following behind me gun in hand. 

As gently as possible I unlocked and opened the door a sliver. The figure was bent over and was out of my direct line of sight. I nodded to Sam and slipped outside. I quickly walked down the front of the rooms until I was far enough away that I could loop around to come at him from behind. 

There was just enough light from a nearby street lamps to see that the person was dressed in dark, loose fitting clothes. It was impossible to tell the persons build but they were no more than 5'7. He had his hood up to hide his face and quickly glanced to both sides before picking up the false bottom of the trunk. Shit. I crept towards the car with my gun up until I was directly behind him. "Don't move." The figure immediately froze. He slowly lifted his hands up in the universal show sign of surrender. He moved slightly to the side. "Don't fucking move. Sam!" As soon as I turned my head to see Sam rush out the door the person in front of me shot a hand into the trunk. I followed my first instinct and slammed the butt of my gun into the back of their head. "Son of a bitch." They dropped like a stone. Sam was outside and right beside me faster than someone his size should be capable of. "Dean, what are you yelli-what the hell?" He finally saw the body crumpled on the ground. "Found this asshole poking around in the trunk." I crouched down and rolled him over onto his back. Let's see who you are dickbag. I pushed his hood back as gasped. "What the fuck?" Sam and I exchanged a quick look. "It's just a girl."

After bringing her inside we did all the usual tests and discovered she was in fact human. Which raised the question of what the hell she was doing poking around my baby. Sam threw me his bitch face as he held a towel to the back of her head. "What? Don't look at me like that, she coulda been anything." It looked like she was gonna be out for a while so Sam cleaned out the gash I gave her and stitched it closed. Sam gently picked her up and laid her on the bed before grabbing her backpack and motioning for me to follow him outside. 

He sat down in one of the ancient, rusted chairs outside the door and put her bag on the ground in front of him. "What did we do man? I mean do we drop her off at the hospital?" I sat next to him and grabbed the backpack. "I wanna know what hell she was doing in my car." I opened her bag and started pulling her stuff out not at all expecting what I found. There were a few beat up shirts and a pair of jeans that had long passed the throw out point. In the bottom was another rolled up shirt but when closed my hand around it I could feel something hard inside. "Sammy." I unrolled the shirt to find a wooden box about the size of large hardcover book. We exchanged a quick glance before I lifted the lid. Oh man. I would have preferred to find out that she was doing witchcraft. "Oh god dammit."  
Inside there were several mostly empty prescription bottles, syringes and a bent spoon. Sam let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face. I didn't know what to say, I mean demons I can handle but this kind of darkness? Sam reached back into the bag and fished out a small ziplock bag. Opening it and flipping through the contents he handed me a card. "Tristan Iseult Cooper, 26 years old from Las Vegas." The picture on the ID looked almost nothing like the girl in the room behind me. What the hell had happened to this woman. 

"Dean. What do we do with her?" I handed him the ID and got up. "I dunno man. I mean we can bring her to a hospital or take off and leave her here till she wakes up. Something tells me she don't have anywhere to go." Sam got up and quietly opened the room door. The woman was still out and for the first time I really looked at her. Her hair was dirty and a tangled. She was wearing men's clothes, several sizes to big and they were also dirty and ripped in a few places. She was obviously homeless and out of no where I felt a pang of deep sadness for her. Beneath the messy hair and streaks of dirt on her face she still looked so innocent. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to help her. 

"Let's just wait till she wakes up to figure it out. Maybe we can- I dunno." He was looking at me curiously. "What?" He just laughed at me and got up. "Ok man. Whatever you say." He opened the door and went inside leaving it open for me to follow. What the hell was I doing?


	4. Chapter 4

~ Tris POV ~

The first thing I was aware of was the pounding in the back of my head. I moved slightly and the pounding was then accompanied by a sharp stinging. The next thing I was aware up was that I was lying on something soft and lumpy. It felt like a bed but that couldn't be right. I hadn't slept in an actual bed for longer than I could remember. My automatic response was to be as still as possible. I forced myself to keep my breathing steady. And listened. I could hear 2 men talking but it was muffled like it was through a door. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit, just enough to be able to look around me. I was in a shitty looking motel room with nicotine yellow walls. I seemed to be alone but the voices were coming directly behind the only door. It was hard to make out, my ears felt like they were stuffed full of cotton, but it sounded like they were talking about me. I was about to move when I heard the door knob turn. I jammed my eyes shut played dead. 

"-till she wakes up to figure it out. Maybe we can- I dunno." "What?" One of them laughed softly. "Ok man. Whatever you say." I heard a man walk in and sit down on a creaky chair. There were more footsteps behind him and then the door closed. I started to panic when I realized I was trapped in here with 2 men. When I heard the lock slide home I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through me. I prayed they didn't notice. I stayed still hoping they would think I was still asleep. It was too quiet though and I was sure they could hear the rapid fire of my heartbeat. 

I don't know how long I lay there frozen but after a while the lights went off and I heard more footsteps and the sound of the old bed springs protesting from the other bed beside me. It slowly started to come back. The creepy shit in the trunk of the black car. The man behind me telling my not to move then nothing. From the way my head felt I knew he must have knocked me out. I stayed in the same position until the sounds of breathing turned slow and steady. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the dark before I let myself move an inch. There was only the faintest amount of light coming in through the window but it was enough.

Lifting my head I turned to see the outline of a person I the bed next to mine and another on the small couch. I sat up begging to whoever not to let the bed creak. I could have cried when it didn't make a sound. I lifted my hand to the back of my head and winced when my fingers felt the stitches through my hair that was stiff with what I guessed was dried blood. I eased myself up until I was standing and my head started spinning. I braced myself in the bed until my head was clear enough to remember that I had to get the fuck out of here. Shit. My backpack. What it they looked through it. I looked around and found it sitting on the table by the door. I don't think I had never been so happy to feel carpet under my feet in my life. My footsteps were silent as I creeped towards the door, reaching it I slowly closed my hand around the too of my bag and lifted it carefully. Shit. There was no way I could unlock the door without making noise. I gripped my bag tighter and prepared myself to run before I stretched my arm towards the lock. My fingers had just closed around the lock when suddenly the light next to the door clicked on.


	5. Chapter 5

My head snapped over to see a man sitting up on the couch, his hand on the lamp, fully awake. I started fumbling with the lock trying to open it. "I won't stop you from leaving but I think we should talk. I swear I'm not gonna hurt you." Yeah sure, we're gonna have a nice little chat. "Oh yeah? Tell that to the back of my head." I turned just enough to look at him. He didn't look angry or rapey but I'd learned a hell of long time ago that first impressions didn't mean shit. "Yeah I'm really sorry about that, I thought you were a- never mind." I tensed when he got up and walked over to the table. I realized my hand was still holding the lock. "I'll make you a deal okay? How about you unlock the door and take this and then we'll talk." He pulled a scary looking knife from the bag on the table and held it out to me by the blade. I was confused. He didn't know me from a hole in the ground, why was he giving me a knife?

I tried my best to look tough but my hand was shaking as I reached for the knife he offered. When my fingers closed around the handle he immediately let go and made a show of backing away slowly. I suddenly remembered the other man and flicked my eyes to the other bed, he was still fast asleep, faintly snoring. "He won't wake up, he's been a little uh... run down lately." He moved cautiously over to the now empty bed and sit lightly on the edge motioning to the couch.

I assessed my options for a minute looking from the couch to the door to the giant knife in my hand. I mean unless he had a gun I would most likely be able to at least stab him if came at me. Crap. This guy looked exactly like the gun carrying type. Still attempting to fake a badass persona I put as much force into my voice as I could muster. And failed spectacularly. "Lift up your shirt." A cocky smile spread across his face. "Already trying to get me naked huh." I didn't even crack a smile. "Do it." With amusement etched across his face he made a big egotistical show of lifting his shirt and turning on the spot. "My guns under my pillow if that's what you're looking for." He made no move towards instead he sat back down. I walked sideways until I felt the couch at the back of my knees as sat down. "So talk." It was the weirdest thing, how relaxed he seemed considering I still pointed the giant knife in his direction. 

"What's your name?" I don't know why but I lied. "It's um Jane." He threw me that same smile and I wanted to slap him. "Well 'Jane', I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam." It's too dark to get a good look at the guy sleeping but I did see that his feet were hanging off the end of the bed by like a foot. I openly stared at the man in front of me, trying to memorize the details in case he tried to murder me and I somehow escaped. His hair was short and somewhere between brown and blonde. He had a strong jaw and full lips and in the low light I could see that his eyes were an intense green. Also from the shirt lifting moment earlier I knew he was fit and strong. Something told me if he wanted to keep me here knife or not I wouldn't stand a chance. In other circumstances I might have been attracted to him but right now fear and survival were overriding any other emotions I might have had. 

"So is this what you guys do? Knock girls out and kidnap them."  
His face screwed up in annoyance. "Hey, I already told you, you're free to leave if you want to and you were the one who broke into my car. Seems like you're the one committing crimes around here."  
True. So far he hadn't done anything other than be nice to me. I subconsciously touched the back of my head. "Bet you got a pretty nice headache right about now huh?" "Yeah, thanks for that." He rolled his eyes at me. "I said I was sorry." The stitches felt normal and precise, like the ones I got after falling off my bike when I was 8. "Sammy stitched you up by the way, he's better at it than me." I mumbled a thanks before remembering 'Sammy' was still sleeping. 

This Dean guy looked like he hadn't slept all night felt a pang of guilt that I had dragged someone else into my crap. "I would offer you some painkillers but I know you have that part covered on your own." My mouth fell open. "You-you looked through my stuff?" Now he looked defensive. "We were just trying to find out who you were, see if you had- it's not important." No wonder he wanted to 'talk'. "Look I'm sorry I went through your bag but I'm just trying to help." Great a guy with a hero complex. "I appreciate it but I'm really ok." I stood and he didn't move a muscle. I sidestepped back to the door and paused to set the knife in the table. "I'm sorry about your trunk. I was just looking for... You know." He nodded sadly before standing. I tensed and he held his hands up. "Relax ok." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a few crumpled bills and a piece of paper and held them out to me. "It's ok. Go on take it." Huh. Despite the knife, gun, trunk full of other weapons and freaky devil crap he seemed like a good person. I felt ashamed but took the money anyways, I was no position to refuse it. I looked him in the eyes for the first time and the brilliance of his eyes hit me full force. I blinked a few times to clear my head. "Thanks. Dean." I opened the door and left without looking back. But I heard him from behind me. "Your welcome. Tristan."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I left that room with actual money in my hand I headed to a run down house 3 blocks away. I only had to knock once before the door opened and I was pulled inside. Don was probably one of the most disgusting people I'd ever seen. His hair was greasy and matted and he stunk of week old body odour. Not that I looked much better but I was at least ashamed of how gross I knew I looked. Him, he didn't give 2 shits. I guess the perks of having the best stuff in town meant you knew the junkies would come regardless of your hygiene. He always offered to let me shoot up here but I still hadn't sunk low enough to say yes, knowing I'd wake up naked and full of whatever diseases he surely had. 

I had been crashing in an abandoned house for the past couple weeks. It was an old grow-op so it had been condemned and was nice a uninhabitable. Perfect for me because I haven't been a person for years. The shitty motel I had woken up in earlier was a palace compared to where I was now. Not that I cared. I didn't care about anything. The second I pushed that plunger down it all faded away. Everything was perfect and beautiful now. 

Until I woke up. Then it all crashed down on me again and I actually cared about what a terrible person I was. I had taken the goodwill of a kind albeit weird and slightly terrifying stranger and managed to turn it into something horrible. My weakness and self loathing was astounding. This was when the memories all came flooding back and I couldn't stand it. There was too much. Good thing I had something for the pain. 

~ Dean POV ~

The hunt was simple enough, a few well angled swings and heads were rollin. Soon there'll be beer and pie, and that was considered a good day in my book. I convinced a typically unenthusiastic Sammy to hit the bar with me to celebrate. Dude seriously needed to relax, get drunk and get laid. The bar was shitty and rundown, all dark wood and neon beer signs, pretty much the same place in different towns. We grabbed a booth and beers and shockingly enough the first thing Sam did was put his laptop on the table. "Really man? We're here to drink and look at the women. The jobs done Sammy." He bitchfaced me and kept on typing. "Suit yourself man." 

I leaned against the bar and looked around but I already knew the bartender was the hottest girl in here. Smooth caramel skin, long hair and tits for miles. "Hey sweetheart." She glanced over and flashed me a bright smile. "Hey sugar, another one?" "And a shot of whiskey." She flicked her eyes down the length of my body. "What's your name handsome?" I flashed her my reel-em-in go to grin. "It's Dean." I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Caroline." Her hand was soft and warm and perfect. Hoisting myself into the stool next to me while she poured I glanced around out of habit, my gaze falling on a cork board behind the bar. There was a collage of pictures taken in the bar, mostly college kids by the looks of it. The bartender was in a lot of the shots but my eyes zeroed in on one of the others. Son of a bitch. She put down a beer and shot in front of me and winked.

"So Caroline, you certainly look like the life of the party." I gestured to the board behind her. "Oh god. They refuse to let me take those down." Trying to be nonchalant I pretended to look at the pictures casually. "Do you know that girl?" I pointed to the one I had been staring at. Her face fell when she saw the picture I was looking at. "Yeah. Tris, she's an old friend, I don't see her anymore though, we uh run in different circles now." I could see the pain behind her eyes. "I met her yesterday." Her eyes flashed to mine, filled with worry. "Is she okay, I mean umm, how is she doing." "Pretty much the same as I'm sure you've seen."

I looked back to the photo and smiled. I couldn't help it, she looked so... happy. It was just a random shot, probably at a party in someone's living room but the light in her eyes was breathtaking. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" She looked down before answering. "Well I guess it's not really a secret. We grew up together, sandbox friends and all that. Man, she always had the life everyone wants ya know. Great family, boyfriend who loved her. Beautiful. After high school we all went away to college. I swear we weren't there 2 weeks when some guy saw her in the grocery store and said she should be a model. So she did it. She came back here to see her family whenever she could, small town girl and all that. Then..." Her eyes started to well up. I put my hand over hers. "Hey it's ok." She took a deep breath before continuing. 

"It was a few years ago, I remember it was right around the time there were a few break-ins, not a big deal but around here it's big news. Then a few people got beat up, bad. It was weird though, no one saw anything. Small town like this no can do anything without the whole town knowing about the next day. A few weeks later Tris came home and... and she found- she found her family." Oh god, please don't say what I'm thinking. "From what I heard the backdoor was open so they said it was some kind of animal attack. They were all... ripped apart, I mean what kind of animal does that. We've had a few bear problems but nothing like this." An animal attack. In a town with no history of attacks. Dammit. Someone down the bar called her over and she fell back into working mode with a frown. I nodded to her and got up looking around me for a second. I walked around the side of the bar to get closer to the pictures. Another quick glance around and my hand flashed out, was back in my pocket and I was already heading towards my brother. He snickered at me not lifting his eyes from the screen. "What she didn't fall for your crap pick up lines?" "What? No Sammy forget that. Here, take a look." I pulled the picture from my pocket and skip it towards him. He did a double take when he saw her. "This is-," "Yeah. Turns out her entire family was killed a few years back. By some kind of 'animal'." His eyes eyes narrowed at the way I said it. "Animal huh." He was already putting his stuff away. We got up and I glanced towards the bar, Caroline was serving people and smiling but I could tell she was still thinking about what she had told me. I gave her a sympathetic smile when she looked at me. She returned it and gave me a nod before I turned and followed Sam outside.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Tris POV ~

After my cold as fuck whore bath I hid everything in the room that showed someone was living here. Deciding I couldn't go much longer without eating I headed out in search of food. My body had changed significantly in the last few years, so much so that I tried not to look at myself anymore. My ribs were clearly visible along with my clavicle and cheekbones. I looked disgusting. Back when I thought this was just having fun and I didn't have a problem a few people would recognized me and I could see the questions in their eyes. Things they would never ask me to my face. People always wonder how you get here, and I'll admit I used to think like that. Now I know all it takes is one thing to push you right over that edge. 

I'd learned that if I kept my head down and stayed out of people's way most of the time people usually tried not to see you. I was really good at disappearing into the background. There was a old diner down the street that was the only place in town that didn't seem to mind me being there. The owner was a woman named Grace that lived up to her name in every way possible. She was tiny and grey haired but had this sharp wit and could cut through bullshit like the best of em. She'd saved me from starving more times than I could remember. As a habit I sat in the last booth facing the door and kept my head down. Grace came over and gave me hug ad asked how I was. There was no judgement in her eyes, just genuine concern for me. "How are you sweetheart, I've missed you" "I missed you too. I'm doing okay, ya know." He eyes zeroed in on my sunken face and she raised her eyebrows. I hung my head. "I know." I whispered, ashamed. She just squeezed my hand. "Jimmy honey! Will you make Tris here some pancakes!" She smiled at me and went to the counter to grab me a coffee. "Thanks Grace. Oh and I can actually pay for this time." "You'll do no such thing." She winked and set down a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. 

The smell of food made my empty stomach snarl angrily and as soon as the plate was set in front of me I devoured every last crap. I drank my coffee and basked in the feeling  of having a full stomach. Once I'd figured I'd been here long enough I said good bye to Grace and put some money on the table. "No Tris. You need it more than I do sweetie." I smiled and waited until she turned around to hide the bills under the plate. She's done so much for me already. As I was leaving a car was pulling in, a shiny black car. One that I knew had an arsenal in the trunk. Crap. I quickly pulled my hood on and scrambled through the door before they got out. I took a peek behind me before rounding the corner into the alley and caught a flash of brilliant green eyes. I knew he recognized me right away and sped around the corner at a full run "Hey!" I knew these alleys better than anyone though and ducked into a small space between to buildings. I'm not even sure why I ran from him. I was pretty used to people looking at me with pity and revulsion and I didn't really bother me anymore. For some reason though I didn't want him to look at me like that. So I did what I usually did to avoid facing something. I ran.

~ Dean POV ~

The next morning we packed up and hit the the diner down the road before heading out of town. Right as we pulled in the door opened and a small figure dashed out and headed for the alley beside the building. Bright worried eyes met mine when she glanced behind her. "Hey!" I called out to her but she broke into a run and vanished around the corner. I sprinted after her but she was gone. "Dean!" Sam came up behind me. "Was that-" "Yeah. Why would she run?" He pulled me back towards the diner. "I dunno man, I hope she okay." As we ate I started thinking about her again. What I couldn't figure out is that if she's from here, why did her I.D say Las Vegas? And why would she take off like that when she saw me? Then again she did get a pretty good look inside my trunk, which was enough to freak anyone out. 

We hit the road a hour or so later and got only got an hour away when my phone rang. "Yeah?" "Hello, is this Dean Winchester?" "That depends, who's this?" "My name is Kate Watson I'm a doctor at the Carolina Regional Medical Centre. A woman was just brought in with no I.D. but she had this number in her pocket." "Is she okay, what happened to her?!" I could feel Sam's eyes on me as I pulled sharply into a u-turn. "She hasn't said so but it's pretty obvious that she was assaulted, she's pretty banged up but she'll be okay." I swore under my breath and pressed down on the gas. "I'll be there in half an hour." I hung up and drove too fast back towards Hartsville. "What happened?" "The girl from the motel, she was just brought into the hospital. My phone number was the only thing she had on her." My mind was racing as I sped towards the town we'd just left. What did she mean by assaulted? The thought of someone hurting her made my stomach twist. Oh god. What if she was- I tried to breathe and just concentrate on driving. If I thought too much on the what ifs I would lose it.


	8. Chapter 8

~Tris POV ~

I rounded the corner and ducked into a nearby alley hoping they wouldn't care enough to follow me. I slipped into the shadows cast by surrounding building and paused to catch my breath. There was garbage and broken beer bottles littering the ground and it stunk like rotting meat and body odour. After a few minutes of silence I peered around the corner and crept from my hiding spot. I relaxed a bit as I made my way down the alleyways towards my "home". I was nearly there when I rounded that last corner and ran smack into the last person in the world I wanted to see. 

I tried to turn and make a run for it when my back hit a solid wall of flesh. "Hey there baby girl. You lookin for me? I would be if I were you cause you know what happens to people that don't pay me right?" "Jimmy I-" He stepped closer and grabbed my face. "Shhh. I'm a nice guy remember. Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna give you 2 days and then you're gonna bring my money. Ain't that nice of me ?" His grip tightened around my neck until I nodded. "That's a good girl." He let me go and turned around to leave but stopped. "Oh and just in case you decide not to show up, I want you to remind you what happens to pretty girls who don't pay me." I tried to run but a hand clamped around my mouth from behind and yanked me back by my hair. I was crying now trying to think of a way out of this when Jimmy walked back towards me reaching into his pocket. He flicked the knife open and I closed my eyes. I felt the cold steel lightly trace across my face and fought the urge to vomit. The blade disappeared and I opened my eyes in time to feel his fist slam into my cheek. It felt like my eye exploded and I saw lights bursting in my vision. The man behind me had to hold me up when I felt my legs give out. One of them punched me in the stomach and threw me to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to curl into a ball but I felt a brutal kick to my ribs. I was struggling just breathe now because the pain was coming in waves. The sound of boots scuffling near me sent me into terror but I couldn't move an inch. Then someone brushed my hair back almost tenderly then held the sides of my head. "Remember. 2 days,the I'm gonna come lookin for ya." He lifted my head and I heard him laugh as he slammed it down in to the pavement. Everything went black. 

 

~ Dean POV~

We made the hour drive back into town in about half that, mostly because Sam knew better than to open his mouth about my driving. I found that I had to struggle to keep my pace at a walk instead of just bolting down the hall. Sam being the focused one steered me towards the nurses station. "Good morning, I'm looking for a Jane Doe that was brought in about an hour ago." The surly looking nurse gave Sam and I once over and frowned. "And you are?" I pulled out my badge at the same time as Sam. "FBI. Agent Smith, my partner Agent Jones." The frown never left her face but she picked up the phone and called the Doctor nonetheless. I stood there awkwardly trying to appear calm and professional. I couldn't even explain why I was freaking out.  I didn't even know this woman. 

When I saw the Doctor making her way towards us I felt myself relax a little. I could tell by her expression that the woman would be okay. I looked at Sam while I put my badge away remembering that she knew my name. "Wow you got here quick. I'm Dr. Watson, I was the attending when she was brought in." I shook her hand out of habit. "Is she okay?" "First of all we still have no I.D on her, do you know her?" I shook my head and tried to look confused. "No. You mentioned my number was the only thing she had in her." "Yes it was crumpled in her pocket. Do you have no idea how this young woman came across your phone number?" She was starting to look suspicious and glanced back and forth between Sam and I. Dammit. 

I pulled my badge out and flashed it briefly, hoping she didn't get a good look at the name. "We're FBI, it's possible she's an informant or related to a case we're working."  
She visibly relaxed and sunk back into her professional manner and looked at the chart she was carrying for a few seconds. "She sustained quite a bit of deep bruising and some minor lacerations which are easily treatable. What I am concerned about is that she also suffered a mild concussion, some broken ribs and a possible fracture of her left orbital socket. We're just about to take her for x-rays to know for sure she won't need surgery." 

I felt my hands start to shake as anger surged through my body. Sam noticed and quickly stepped in to talk to her while I made some excuse to leave. It was too much. I went back outside and tried to focus on just what was in front of me. I shouldn't let myself care this much. I needed to think about how to save Sammy. He was all that mattered now, protecting my brother was all I had left. And I would keep him safe even if it killed me.


End file.
